Gig
Gig is the powerful "Master of Death" from Soul Nomad and the World Eaters, and is known for being sarcastic, loud, and overly rude to just about anyone he meets. He is also fond of using profanity. ''Soul Nomad and the World Eaters'' In Soul Nomad, Gig came to the continent of Prodesto 200 years ago and used his 3 titans, the World Eaters, to ravage the continent until he was sealed away into a sword, called the Onyx Blade, by Layna and Virtuous. With Gig sealed away, the World Eaters went into slumber. Gig waited inside the Onyx Blade until the day it was held by a young teenager named Revya. Revya planned on using Gig's powers to protect Prodesto and Gig went along with it, while planning to take control of Revya's body if he/she were to use too much of his power. Gradually, it's revealed that Gig was once a good entity named Vigilance, who served as the Master of Death in the world of Haephnes, whose purpose was to guide souls to the afterlife. However, he was killed by Median the Conquerer, who had been tricked by Drazil, the ruler of a world of the same name, into killing Gig, believing his death would erase death from the world. In truth, this left the flow of souls vulnerable to outside forces that would take them when they traveled to the afterlife, and gradually lead to fewer and fewer souls and fewer beings being born in Haephness. Vigilance was among the souls taken by Drazil, who erased his memories and turned him into the bloodthirsty murderer Gig. Drazil then sent Gig and the 3 World Eaters; Thuris, Feinne and Raksha, to destroy all life on Haephnes so Drazil could take all their souls. Gradually, Gig regains his memories and turns good again by the time he and Revya face Drazil, though he retains his after-reincarnation personality. Other Appearances ''Disgaea 3'' In Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice, Gig is a downloadable character. Like all DLC Characters, Gig comes to Evil Academy and applies for a Teacher position. He felt that no one was better suited than the Master of Death to be a teacher. After he is defeated, he reveals that he was applying so he could search Evil Academy to look for his Partner, to which Mao responds by forcing Gig to apply as a student while secretly planning to perform Taxidermy on Gig. In the game, he is a Monster type character and can turn into the Onyx Blade through Magichange. His native Evility "Onyx Blade" reverses the magichange removal effect: the humanoid will disappear and Gig will take their place. His 3 titans "The World Eaters" also appear in his attack "Just Do It!". He had no voice clips in the original English version, but his Disgaea 4 voice clips were added in Absence of Detention. ''Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days'' In Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days, Gig is a Downloadable Character much like he was in Disgaea 3. Like before, he is a monster and can Magichange into the Onyx Blade. However, when the American Version of the DLC was released, Gig (along with Dark Eclair and Miabel) was not among the downloadable characters. Even after the re-release of the content, Gig was still not added for download. This was due to him suffering from various glitches that the other missing characters had (bad sprites, attack hamperment, buzzing speech, etc). However, a slot for Gig's Magichange weapon would appear in the Collection Record if Majin Hanako was downloaded. This may, or may not, have hinted at him being added later on. He was sadly never added, along with the other two mentioned. Through cheat codes, you can add him, his skills are there, but they have no animation. The song "Rock'n Rocks" is still within the game's data. He can be obtained normally in the PC version like the other DLC characters. ''Disgaea 4'' In Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten, Gig is once again a DLC character. He receives a summons from Fenrich for an interview, however, he comes to this Netherworld with the intent of its destruction. As the battle progresses, Desco is impressed by Gig's attitude and sheer volume of evil he portrays to others. She begs to be his apprentice so that she can reach her goal of True Final Boss status. At first taken by surprise, eventually Gig happily approves to be her Master and joins the party with no more fuss. When the narrator refers to him as simply "Gig", Desco angrily demands that the text be changed to refer to Gig as "Master Gig", which the narrator does in fear of Desco "turning his neck into a jump rope". Gig also appears in the Netherbattle Tournament DLC where he faces off against Priere. He's surprised when she's able to actually injure him and then withstand one of his attacks, but he quickly returns to his usual snarky attitude as the battle gets underway. In combat, he is a monster type again and magichanges into the "Onyx Blade", which allows his wielder to use the skill "Demon Blast" from Soul Nomad. His native evility is "Jet Black Sword" which boosts weapon mastery by 50% during Magichange or Fusion. His unique evilties that can be given out are "Best Buds" (while an Evil Area leader, members' stats increased by 5%) and "Gig Power Injection" (Others with GPI increase stats by 20% if Gig's with him on the map). Gig also has his english voice included in this game. ''Disgaea D2'' In Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness, Gig still remains a DLC character, and like last time, retains his status as a monster character. He appears before Laharl and his company when they are searching for the demon who is trying to overthrow Laharl as Overlord. He states that he came to the Netherworld to find someone strong and tells the party that if they are strong enough, he might consider making them his slaves, a statement which infuriates Laharl and Etna to no end. When the battle is over, Laharl is surprised to see that Gig has barely any injuries at all, while he broke a sweat. Gig remarks that they were "pretty good, but not good enough", and proceeds to try to destroy them and the Netherworld along with them. Laharl stops him, saying that if he stuck with him, Gig would be able to find strong opponents, but Gig rebukes this, saying that he wouldn't want to stay at the Overlord's Castle. However, when Sicily offers to make him some of the best food in the Netherworld, he quickly agrees, but afterwards says that he's a picky gourmet and if she stinks, he'll kill her. Afterwards, he is made a member of the party. He retains all of his skills from Disgaea 4, and like all other Monster characters, has a Mounted Skill, his being "Murder Play". Gallery DD2 Gig Sprite.png|Gig's sprite from Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness GigDisgaea3.png|Gig's Cut-in image in Disgaea 3. Gig D4 Cut-in.png|Gig's Cut-in image in Disgaea 4. DD2 Gig Cut-In.png|Gig's Cut-in image in Disgaea D2 Trivia *His DLC scenario in Disgaea 3 is so far Gig's only appearance in which he lost to the protagonists, it is implied that he was weakened after being separated from Revya. **His other appearances showcase specifically that Gig did not break a single sweat when fighting the protagonists. *In Disgaea 4, during one of his talks in the Cam-Pain HQ Gig explicitly mentions the Demon Path mode from Soul Nomad. **On another talk, he mentions his soul being ''different from the amateur Grim Reaper. See Also *Revya Category:Other Game Characters Category:Disgaea 4 DLC Characters Category:Disgaea 3 DLC Characters Category:Disgaea 2 DLC Characters